Rory Gilmore Hayden
by PhillyWriter
Summary: In Season One, Episode 15, Rory met Christopher's parents. It did not go well. This envisions another direction for Rory and her family (all of them).


"And now walking to the stage… Rory Gilmore Hayden."

Rory nervously rose from her seat, her index cards in her hand as she walked before the Chilton student body. She was the valedictorian. The keynote speaker. The top student and lauded as such. A speech was nervewracking enough. But she knew this speech was going to change her life as she knew it… if she had the guys.

Lorelei flinched when she heard Rory introduced that way. "Huh. I can't believe Headmaster Charles messed that up," Lorelei said. Emily shook her head in disgust as Richard just beamed with pride.

Rory's speech was eloquent. She started talking about her favorite books. She lauded Emily and Richard, describing them as her two "pillars." She saluted her mom, a single woman who gave her so much.

Then Rory's face turned red. She adjusted her gown, making sure it was straight. And she prepared herself for more words. This time, she knew they were going to change lives. Her mom. Her grandparents. And hers.

But they needed to be said.

"However, there are two people I'd like to thank last. They are two people incredibly special to my life. And, without their support and guidance, I would not be here this day. They are my inspirations and have helped me take the first steps to whom I aspire to be more than anyone else. They challenged me more than anyone else ever has, and I will be eternally grateful for all they have done."

Lorelei and Emily and Richard all looked puzzled.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Straub and France Hayden for all you have given me."

Rory felt a rush of relaxation as she smiled. She did have a shiver, though, as she saw her mom and grandparents turn and look to the back to see the grinning faces of Straub and Francine.

That evening was such a headache for Rory. Her father was in town. There was awkwardness with Lorelei and Christopher. That awkwardness only grew at Emily and Richard's house between the five of them. And then Francine and Straub Hayden appeared. They were intimidating. Cold. Aloof. Francine adjusted her son's tie and repeatedly told him to adjust his posture and jacket. Straub discussed his impending retirement.

And then trouble began. Lorelei was sarcastic. Straub insulted her line of work in response. And then Richard boasted about Rory's intelligence, as he had done so many times before.

"She could give you a run for your money, Straub."

Straub stared at her sternly. Coldly. His glare challenged her. And Rory was unable to say anything – not about her books or education or anything in the world.

"I think my money's safe for now," Straub said, arrogance dripping in his voice. Rory was about to stew, but then Lorelei made a quip about President Bush's head size. More words were exchanged. This time, about the past, and Rory's birth. And then it got very loud. It ended with Richard kicking Straub out of the house.

Lorelei consoled Rory afterwards. Emily confessed that she thought Straub was an ass (but not before informing Rory of his prominence in the legal community). Rory's head swirled.

And all she could think about was how she shrank from a challenge.

Rory had steeled her nerves. She had her Jeep and drove past Chilton and even past Hartford, where her grandparents lived. She was in another town now. The houses were giant. She never thought she would step foot in a house as big and classical as Emily and Richard's. But this house was certainly that. There were stone, Ionic columns. Marble everything. Well-manicured grounds. A pool and a tennis court. Her hand shook as she rang the doorbell.

A maid answered the door.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could speak with –"

Heels clanged across the floor.

"Rory?" Francine Heyden's tone and face both showed surprise. She welcomed in the granddaughter she barely knew. She was dressed in a similar outfit to something Emily would wear, but with a darker color without any bright colors or patterns.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced," Rory said. "But… I just wanted to talk about last night if I could."

"Of course," Francine said. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you last night how pretty you are."

Francine's heart raced. She had long kept her thoughts about the subject to herself. All those years ago, it was so dramatic. But she had always thought about her granddaughter. She had always wanted a grandchild. And, with her son eternally lost, it was almost certain she would not have one. Or, if she did, Christopher would not parent in a stable situation.

Francine told the maid to bring Rory a drink as she situated herself.

Then, Rory flinched as she heard the thud of a dress shoe coming down the hardwood steps.

"Francine, did I hear the doorbell ring?"

Rory looked up the steps. Straub stopped. The room felt freezing to Rory.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Straub asked this sternly.

Rory took a deep breath.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about last night."

She saw anger in Straub's face.

"Well, Rory, I'm not sure there is much to talk about. Your grandfather acted very untoward last night. If he or that mother of yours sent you here looking for an apology, than I expect you to leave disappointed."

Rory's hands were cupped in her lap.

"They don't know I'm here."

"I'm not sure why you're here, either. It was nice seeing you, Rory, but I'm afraid that will be all."

Rory's lips quivered. She knew this was a mistake.

Francine was almost always reserved around her husband. He was a powerful man. And a traditional one. She stayed in the background and helped in the shadows. But she picked her battles wisely.

"Straub. A word with you in private?"

She told Rory to stay seated and marched into the kitchen with her husband.

"Francine, I want nothing to do with that girl or that family. Lorelei ruined Christopher's life. Our son did not go to Princeton because of her. I don't—"

Francine raised her hand and Straub quieted down.

"Straub. You are not kicking this girl out of this house. We owe it to her to listen to what she has to say."

"No, we do—"

Francine again spoke up.

"Yes, we do. She's here on her own. No teenage girl comes to someone's house under this situation unless she wants something. And it's more than just to talk about last night. She's seeking something. And I'd like to know what it is." She paused. "After all, you know how I feel about wanting a grandchild."

"Francine, are you mad? This girl is just like her mother. She's nothing but trouble. I don't want a relationship with her at all."

Francine shook her head.

"Yes, you do," Francine said. "Because there is one thing you want more than anything else in this world. You like to win."

There was a big pause.

"If Rory wants us in her life… then you have a chance to get one back at Richard Gilmore for kicking you out last night. At Emily for being so domineering all those years ago. And at Lorelei for what she did to Christopher."

Straub stared at Francine for a second. And then he stormed out of the room.

"Okay, Rory. We don't want to reopen any old conversations here. We do not want to talk about what happened when your mother became pregnant with you. What has been said has been said. But if there's anything else you'd like to say, then we can talk."

Rory fidgeted.

"Yes," Rory said. "Last night, my grandfather said I could give you a run for your money after telling you what a good student I am."

"I recall."

"And I didn't respond."

"No. You did not."

"That isn't like me. I just want you to know that I am smart. I am a good student."

"I've heard this from Christopher over the years. And I don't doubt it. You have the genes of smart, educated people. But your mother—"

Francine glared at Straub. He knew.

"You have the genes of smart and educated people. Rory, I don't know how much you know about what I do professionally."

"You're an attorney."

Straub leaned back. "I am. I'm one of the most accomplished attorneys in the country. I could have been a federal judge if I wanted it. President Bush consulted with me personally when going over his Supreme Court nominations. And a good attorney doesn't flinch when challenged."

Francine looked at her husband. She tried her best to suppress her smile. A lawyer knows how to influence an audience.

"Yes," Rory said. "I know."

"Well, my dear," Straub said. "It seems last night that you failed that challenge. Have you been challenged often, Rory? And I don't mean in the classroom. I mean by someone putting you on the spot like I did last night."

Rory was unsure as to why she was so driven to come to this house. Her life was already difficult. Wading into these waters only made it more so. But Straub asking that question… She had the answer.

Rory had never been challenged. Not like last night.

"No, I haven't," she said. "That… that's why I'm here."

There was a pause in the conversation. Straub still kept his poker face as he glanced at a beaming Francine.

"Well, Rory, I… we… may be able to help you," Straub said. "I'm not quite retired yet. We are both back here every other week. If you are as smart as your grandfather and father and you say you are… then I think you could use someone to challenge you. To bring the best out of you. And I will do that. I will go over all of your schoolwork. I will quiz you. I will be as hard on you as my professors at Princeton were to me." He paused. "If that is what you want… then you are welcome here every Wednesday. You will have dinner with us. And I will review your work."

Francine nodded.

"I think it will be worth our time, Rory. But I also think it a wise idea that you don't tell your mother or grandparents."

Rory hesitated.

"I agree," Rory said.

"Good," Straub said. "Just keep in mind that our time is precious. Don't be late. If you miss one of our appointments, than this relationship, as it were, could very well be over. And if there is any drama that comes from this, we certainly do not need the headache."

Rory nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Rory. It was nice to see you again. And we will see you again next Wednesday. Do you have any questions?"

Rory stood.

"Yes," she said. "I have no idea what to call you."

"That's not a question, Rory." She turned red, realizing her grammar error. "But this will be a formal relationship. We are not here for a shoulder to cry on. We are not here to tell you it will all work out in the end. You may call me Mr. Hayden or Sir. And you may call my wife Mrs. Haden or Ma'am. Is this understood?"

Rory flashed a hesitant smile.

"Yes, it is… Mr. and Mrs. Hayden."

With that, Rory left. Straub and Francine waited until the door was shut.

"Thank you, Straub," Francine said.

"I'll make sure that girl is challenged if that's what she really wants," Straub said.

Francine prepared herself a drink.

"Well, we'll make sure that's what she wants. Because what I want is Rory at our dining room table every two weeks," Francine said. "Soon, she'll open up to me."

Straub shook his head.

"We do not need that drama, Francine."

"It's not drama. It's us being able to steer that girl in a different direction than what she knows," Francine said. "She might be a Gilmore. But she's also a Hayden, and it's time she and Lorelei and her grandparents learned that."

Straub beamed and laughed. He did like winning. It was usually in the courtroom or golf course. But this might be their greatest victory yet.


End file.
